Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and in particular relates to a phase change suppression heat transfer plate-type heat exchanger.
Description of Related Arts
Gas-liquid heat exchangers are widely applied in the fields such as automobile heat sinks, evaporator and condenser of air conditioners, liquid cooling system of High-speed Railway traction system converters, wind-electricity converter cooling systems, data centers and so on. With the rapid development of technology, the requirements to the heat exchangers are higher and higher, which not only requires high heat exchange efficiency, small volume and light weight but also requires small noise, easy maintenance and low costs.
Currently used gas-liquid heat exchangers mainly employ a copper pipe expanding outwards to connect to an aluminum heat sink exchanger. That is, the liquid pipeline is a wound copper pipe. The copper pipe expands outwards to connect to an aluminum heat sink group. The liquid flows in the pipe and conducts heat to the heat sink through the pipe wall. The air is driven by a fan to flow through the heat sink and take away heat to reduce the liquid temperature in the pipe, realizing the purpose of dissipating the heat of the liquid to cooled air and cooling the system. Since the liquid pipeline is connected in series, the pipeline is long, the flowing resistance is large, there is contact heat resistance between the fin outside the pipeline and the liquid pipeline, the heat conduction coefficient of the employed heat sink is 200 W/m.k, the efficiency of the fin is relatively low, and the dimension of the fin is relatively small, the length of the liquid pipeline and the number of fins need to be increased to meet the heat dissipation demand, which also increase the weight and volume of the heat exchanger and at the same time increases the power consumption of liquid circulation, increasing system costs, volume and weight.